Alex Shelley
Patrick Martin (Detroit, 23 de maio de 1983) é um wrestler norte-americano que trabalha atualmente para a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling com o ring name de Alex Shelley. Onde faz parte da tag team The Motor City Machine Guns com Chris Sabin. Carreira Alex Shelley entre novembro de 2003 e maio de 2004, lutou pela Combat Zone Wrestling e Ring of Honor. A partir de maio compete também na IWA Mid South e NWA Total Nonstop Action. Em 2006 se une a Chris Sabin para formar a tag team The Motor City Machine Guns. A participação em várias promoções dura até fevereiro de 2008 quando passa se apresentar quase que exclusivamente pela TNA. No wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Border City Stretch'' (Chickenwing over the shoulder crossface) **''' WA4 (Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver)' **Shellshock'' (Inverted headlock swinging reverse STO) **''Sliced Bread #2'' **'Underarm snap STO' – 2006 **''@LX–Plex'' (Swinging fisherman suplex) **Backpack stunner **Frog splash **''It Came from Japan'' (Cross–armed scoop brainbuster) **''It Came from Japan II'' (Cross–legged fisherman buster) **Leaping double knee backbreaker, second rope **Modified dragon sleeper **Running double knee strike **Running single knee facebreaker **Senton **Shining wizard **''Skull Fuck'' / Total Nonstop Alex (Consecutive push up facebusters) **Springboard seguido de um back elbow smash e um moonsault **Superkick *'Managers' **Goldylocks **Prince Nana **Daizee Haze **Kevin Nash **Victoria Crawford **Chris Sabin *'Tema de entrada' **Combat Zone Wrestling ***''Whatever Happened to My Rock 'n' Roll?'' – Black Rebel Motorcycle Club ***''Six Barrel Shotgun'' – Black Rebel Motorcycle Club ***''C'Mon C'Mon'' – The Von Bondies **Ring of Honor ***''Whatever Happened to My Rock 'n' Roll?'' – Black Rebel Motorcycle Club ***''Six Barrel Shotgun'' – Black Rebel Motorcycle Club ***''Diamonds from Sierra Leone'' – Kanye West ***''Drugs '' – Lil' Kim (com The Embassy) ***''Beautiful Disaster'' – 311 (com Chris Sabin) **UWA Hardcore Wrestling ***''The Clap'' – The Unicorns **Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ***''Paparazzi''/''Up Yours'' – Dale Oliver ***''1967'' – Dale Oliver (com Chris Sabin) ***''1967 (Remix)'' – Dale Oliver (com Chris Sabin) Campeonatos e prêmios *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Chris Sabin *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Television Championship (1 vez) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL Grand Prix Jr. Winner 2008 *'Great Lakes Wrestling' **GLW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Insane Wrestling Federation' **IWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Midwest X Division Championship (1 vez) *'Ontario Championship Wrestling' **OCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – com R.C. Cross *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX' **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Chris Sabin **ZERO1-MAX United States Openweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' **Trios Tournament winner (2006) – com Jimmy Rave e Abyss *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **Chris Candido Memorial Tag Team Tournament vencedor (2005) – com Sean Waltman **TNA World X Cup vencedor (2006) – com Chris Sabin, Sonjay Dutt e Jay Lethal **Paparazzi Championship Series vencedor (2007) **TNA X Division Championship (1 vez) *'UWA Hardcore Wrestling' **UWA Lightweight Championship (2 vezes) *'westside Xtreme wrestling' **wXw World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' **XICW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) **XICW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Jaimy Coxxx *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) Ligações externas *Perfil na TNA *Perfil na OWW